


I hope to see you again soon

by VERBOT



Series: Corpsekunno one shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corpse Husband - Freeform, First Meeting, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, Syykuno, Writting prompt used, apartment buildings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERBOT/pseuds/VERBOT
Summary: Syykuno gets ready for work, Walking out of his apartment. He meets someone a bit taller then him.THIS IS A VERY SHORT STORY! Theres no relationship in the end, Just the first meeting.The prompt used - “Neighbors in an apartment building that share a solidarity for eachother (and mutual attraction”
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Syykuno
Series: Corpsekunno one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175666
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	I hope to see you again soon

Syykuno rubbed his eyes, A loud beeping sound awaking him. He sighed, opening them slightly. Bright white shined through his window as he shifted to turn his alarm off. He unplugged his phone, Checking the time. As he expected, It was around 4 am... He groaned as he sat up, Shoving the green blanket off his body. 

Syykuno stood, Streching his arms and legs out. He opened the blinds in his apartments room, Letting the moonlight in. Okay, No, Those are staying closed for now. He had about an hour to get to work, So he should start getting ready...

He unplugged his charging phone from the stand next to his bed, And walked out of his bedroom. He entered the kitchen that was almost right outside his room, Setting his phone down next to his fridge. Near the frigde was the faucet, And his instant coffee maker. He picked up the cup of the coffee maker, Sighing. He was really tired... He had stayed up talking to toast and rae about things happening at work... Well, Mostly customers. 

He filled the cup up, Grabbing his instant coffee mix and a filter. He filled the filter with the right amount of the powder, Closing the ‘cap’ of the machine. He started the maker, grabbing his phone and leaning against the fridge. He went to twitter, Scrolling on his timeline.

Soon, His coffee was done, And he poured it into a cup with a small dog design. He added sugar and creamer, Drinking the cup somewhat quickly, Rushing even though he knew he had time. Syykuno yawned again, Setting the cup next to the sink and leaving back to his room. He grabbed a black shirt and black jeans, As well as his apron for work. 

Syykuno worked at a small, But somewhat popular coffee shop. He was coworkers with his friends, Toast and rae. The owner was jack, Another one of his friends. A few others worked there as well though, Like lilly and poki. The two girls normally covered the later shifts. 

He changed into his clothes, Grabbing his brush and walking to his mirror. Syykunos room was mostly plain. A bed, Shelves, A desk, His computer, And a mirror. He had a few posters here and there, But it was still a mostly plain room. He stood in front of the mirror, Before combing the brush through his brown hair. He slipped socks and shoes on soon after.

Syykuno didnt think he was extremely attractive, But he didnt think he was unattractive! He was short, But not too short. His short brown hair is often referred to as ‘anime protagonist like’, His voice grouped in with his hair. He didnt have any complaints about it though! He thought it was a bit funny. 

He smiled, Grabbing his phone. He had a solid twenty minutes... He had really taken that long to wake up and get dressed? Jeez... He could take a nice walk with bimbus, But the dog would only soon have woken up. Speaking of bimbus, Syykuno should really go fill his bowl... Which is what he does! 

After putting the small cup back, Syykuno grabbed his phone and keys, getting ready to walk to work. He made sure that he didnt actually need anything else before walking out of the door. He turns around to lock it, The key only making it halfway in before he hears the door across the hall open. 

Oh no. 

He fully locks the door, Turning to leave, Only to see the person who had walked out. It was a tall guy - Well, Taller then syykuno - With black curly hair. He had dark red, maybe even maroon sweater on, That had black and purple patches on it. He wore black pants, And combat boots. The taller man wore many rings, As well as a chain necklace and a beaded bracelet. Syykuno looked up a but, Trying to see the others face better. The man had a black face mask on, As well as an eyepatch covering his right eye.

Obviously, Syykuno was starring for too long, The darkly dressed man looking back at syykuno. “S- Sorry!” Syykuno said, Smiling while looking away from the other. 

~~

As corpse walked out of his apartment, He saw another person across the hall, Fumbling with their keys. It was early in the morning... What was this guy doing? The other turned around, Starring at corpse... For a while. Corpse looked back at the shorter, Scanning him. He had green eyes, And short brown fluffy hair. He seemed to be heading to work, Since he had an apron on. He was cute. 

“S- Sorry!” The other guy said, Looking away from corpse. Corpse laughed, His eyes closing. “Its alright.” His voice catching the other off gaurd. “O-oh jesus-“ The shorter said, Covering his mouth. Corpse laughed lightly again, Putting his hands in his pockets. “Guess were neighbors...” Corpse said awkwardly, The other nodding. “S-so.. Uh.. Where do you work?” Corpse gestured to the brown haired mans apron.

“Oh! I work at the coffee shop a few minutes away!” The younger smiled, Corpse nodding. “Im- Im actually headed there right now... One of my friends said they had good coffee..” corpse shifted a bit, Still a little uneasy with meeting the new person. “The coffee is good, Definitely! Im headed over to open up shop with my coworkers, So ive got to go.” The shorter nodded, Excusing himself.

Corpse smiled, Leaning against his door. Even if it stressed him to be outside a bit, He was glad he walked out at this time. His neighbor doesnt seem that bad. 

~~

Syykuno had to be blushing. The taller guy had a cool voice, Sure, But his style was great too. He barely knew the guy, Nor what his face looked like, But syykuno had to admit he was at least a little attractive! I mean, Cmon! Syykuno slapped his cheeks as he continued walking, Hoping to get his mind off his neighbor by opening up shop.


End file.
